1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate to a surveillance system and a method of controlling the surveillance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more cameras are installed indoors, outdoors, or on the roads for various purposes such as crime prevention, security, and shop management. Such cameras are connected to one another via wires or wirelessly and function as network cameras.
Also, a manager who manages spaces where such cameras are installed may access the cameras via a personal computer to monitor remote spaces such as buildings or shops.